Letters She Never Sent
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Not much is known about Jasper's past, but when a new vampire comes to call, she may be the missing link to the missing pieces of his unbeating heart...JxB Chap 7 up. Finally, what happened that day, comes out in the open.
1. Reminiscing

Me: Well, here is that Jasper and Bella I said I would put up here!

Jasper: Don't knock it people. I've seen over 1000 reviews on a story that was Jasper and Bella.

Me: Pah. I could never get that high. Onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Jasper, or anything that will go into this fanfic except my original writing of course! Fo sho! *coughs* Uhm...moving on...

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

* * *

I remember my first love so clearly. Our first kiss, our first and only love making, and my first trip to war. These memories I kept buried deep within. Of course, Isabella Swan had been dead for more than a century, but I still remembered her touches. She was the only who had has touched my heart so deep.

I was ready to make her Isabella Marie Whitlock when I came home from the war. Three agonizing years passed before I saw hope. The war was to end soon. That night, I happened upon three young ladies. I was ever so polite to them, and I was turned into the monster I am now.

If vampires didn't exist, then I could've gone back home to my sweet Bella.

* * *

"_I have to go now, darlin'," I whispered softly._

_Her chocolate tresses were spread out among the pillow and she smiled at me._

"_Do you have too?" She asked._

_I chuckled and climbed out of the bed, looking for my clothes._

"_It is my duty," I simply said, pulling on my trousers and shirt._

_She slipped into a nightgown and helped me adjust my shirt._

"_You're not yet twenty, Jasper. Not old enough to be going to war. We're seventeen. Please stay." She begged of me, pouting._

_Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she looked at me. I knew this face all too well. This was the face she did when she always got her way, but I was immune to it._

"_I'll miss you, darlin'," I whispered kissing her temple. "Write me?"_

_Bella grinned at me._

"_Everyday," she replied._

_I put my coat on and stepped out of the front door. It was painfully hot in Houston, but there was a slight breeze. It whipped at my face as I turned back to look at Bella. Tears had began trailing down her face as she waved at me and closed the door._

* * *

I shook my head. I was miles away from the Cullen house, but I still didn't want them to know I was reminiscing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring. It was just a simple gold band, but I was planning to give it to Bella when I was back from the war.

I sighed and placed it back in my pocket. I reached for my cell phone, but it began vibrating before I had even touched it. I opened it. There was a text from Alice.

**Enjoy Texas. Love you.**

I chuckled and stood up. Of course Alice would know.

I called the airport and booked the next flight to Houston, Texas. I was going home to see what had happened to my Bella. Maybe I would see if she had any descendents lurking around.

* * *

Me: And that was it.

Jasper: That's it? That was short…

Me: Well, EXCUSE ME! Also, does anyone at all know what Jasper's eye color was before he was changed? I found this awesome song that would go with it if his eye color were the certain color…

Jasper: Which means she'd love to hear from you!

Me: Duh! Bella's POV goes next!


	2. Dancing

Me: I'm just gonna wing it here! From here on out in the past, Jasper's eyes were blue!

Jasper: They were?

Me: I don't know! I'm winging it, remember?

Jasper: Oh yeah!

Me: Onward. As promised, Bella's POV!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the songs. That belongs to S.M. and the people who wrote them.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I still remember him.

The light in my life, my own soul-burning candle. When he left, everything went dark and I could not see. I blindly fought through the three years. I still remember when I first met him…

_

* * *

_

I had entered the large building. It was a ballroom night and all the ladies were clad in dresses of all kinds. Gentlemen were hanging around the walls or dancing with others.

_My mother had curled my hair as suited in the Victorian age we lived in. Two braids fell down over my shoulders, while the rest of my hair was bunched up beautifully on the back of my head. It irritated me to no end, but my mother insisted it was beautiful on me._

_I had noticed a select number of gentlemen watching over me with appraising eyes, and I ducked my head to hide my blush. I found I quite depressing that these men were just looking at me because I was young. They were all too old for me so all they could do was stare._

_My mother had given me her best dress. It was a green Savannah Rose dress. It came off my shoulders and the sleeves were short. It flowed down to my feet and from the waist down, it was crimped. The tried to smooth it out as best I could, but it was to no avail. It was made that way and I didn't much like it._

"_Excuse me, ma'am?" Someone asked of me._

_My head shot up and my chocolate brown eyes met with sparkling blue eyes. It was a boy. He looked to be roughly around my age of seventeen. His honey hair was somewhat swept up, and I smiled at him._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_Well, I noticed you were here alone and I was just wondering if you would dance with me?" He asked, grinning._

_My face was plastered in another blush. I'd have to thank my mom later._

"_Of course," I said._

_He gently grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor. I recognized the song they played immediately. It had just been recently made. It was Carrie Bell. One of my favorites._

_We began dancing and to my surprise, he began singing softly._

"_Upon a smooth and placid stream. _

_That laves the "eastern shore, _

_Beneath the sun's soft golden beam, _

_A light bark glided o'er _

_Upon her deck, I spied a form. _

'_Round which the graces dwell, _

_With heart all glowing, pure and warm, _

_Sweet, charming Carrie Bell. _

_Sweet, charming Carrie Bell. _

_Sweet, charming Carrie Bell."_

_I watched him sing, the way his low voice would hit the notes perfectly._

"_A bright array of lovely girls _

_Gave Beauty to the scene _

_And one whose golden tinted curls _

_Eclipsed the day god's sheen. _

_Threw sunlight as she moved along _

_Were e'er her glances fell, _

_But brightest of all that throng, _

_Was bright-eyed Carrie Bell, _

_Was bright-eyed Carrie Bell, _

_Was bright-eyed Carrie Bell."_

_He stopped singing then, realizing that I was watching him intently as we swayed._

_"I'm sorry," he apologized swiftly._

"_Oh don't be. That was wonderful." I told him._

_He grinned at me again._

"_I'm Jasper Whitlock," he told me._

"_Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."_

_The song ended and some couples switched, but we stayed out on the dance floor._

"_Would you honor me with another dance?" He asked carefully._

_He seemed…unsure of himself if anything._

"_Of course."_

_He smiled his bright smile again and as another song came on, we resumed dancing. The Basket Maker's Child echoed it's notes, and he began to sing again._

"_Where the green willows wav'd by the brook, _

_And the sweet waters danced and smiled, _

_In a cottage nestled in a quiet nook, _

_Dwelt the basket maker's child. _

_'Twas the sabbath eve, _

_The stars twinkled bright in the sky, _

_The hills reechoed the night bird's song, _

_When they told me she must die."_

_I joined him on the chorus as we sang softly to each other, as if there was no one else there._

"_The green willows waved by the brook, _

_The stars glitter'd bright in the sky, _

_The wind's low moan the leaves shook, _

_On that stilly night by that murm'ring brook, _

_When they told me she might die."_

_He smiled at me when we stopped at the chorus._

"_You sing wonderfully."_

_I blushed with hidden pride. My mother always told me that, but just now I believed that she was right._

"_Thank you," I whispered._

_We parted after the next song and I realized that all were leaving to go home. I must have gotten there later than I thought._

"_Will you come here tomorrow night, my Bella?" He asked softly._

_I nodded to him, and he took my hand, kissing it._

"_I shall be counting the hours." And with that final sentence, he swept out the door and into the night._

* * *

I pulled out of my reverie. It had been so long since I had delved that deep into my memories. They were always too painful for me.

I kneeled in a small graveyard in Houston, Texas, by two small graves. I read them both over and over again.

**Colby Marie Swan.**

**Born: September 19, 1861**

**Died: November 3, 1864**

**A bright angel.**

**Your father would've been proud.**

**Tristan Austin Swan.**

**Born: September 19, 1861**

**Died: November 3, 1864**

**A tough soldier.**

**Just like your father.**

I hissed and resisted the urge to erase died and put murdered. This was the first time in a long time I had come home.

_Home._

I remembered it well. Why I had run in the first place. The murder of my joys. The murder of the children he never knew about.

* * *

Me: oooh…

Jasper: Woah! Intense there!

Me: I know! Also, those songs were Carrie Bell and The Basket Maker's child. Found them on a site of course. You can listen to the music and read the lyrics because they don't sing the lyrics with the music. The link to that will be on my profile as well as Bella's dress and her hair style!

Jasper: Review! …Please!


	3. Blue Eyed Soldier Boy

Me: Yeah…

Jasper: What?

Me: Nothing.

Jasper: Are you su-

Me: YES! Onward with my story fo sho. Bella's POV once again!

Disclaimer by E-Dizzle: What the…? E-Dizzle? Don't you mean dazzle? Am I supposed to be…gangster? Absurd!--DO IT!--FINE! It's tight, yo! But she don't own it fo sho!--I LOVED IT! IT RHYMED!--*rolls his eyes*

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I remembered Jasper courting me after that.

Mother never approved. She looked at him with scorn; said he wasn't a proper man.

* * *

"_Isabella, you are so beautiful! And you deserve so much better!" My mother exclaimed, glancing at me in the mirror while brushing my hair._

"_You seemed to have no remorse to me dancing with him that first night," I answered calmly, sitting there as still as I could._

"_I thought it was just a dance with a random boy. He's not a man at all." She explained, pulling at my hair harder than necessary._

_I winced and sat perfectly straight again._

"_You really don't have much of a say in it, Mother. I do like him. He wishes to show me to his parents today, and I will go."_

_She sighed at me and dropped the brush on my white vanity, letting my hair flow down as she ran her fingers through it._

"_You always had such beautiful hair…," she sighed._

_I smiled and stood up, kissing my mother on her cheek._

"_I won't be out too late."_

_With that word, I rushed out of my room and out the door, eager to see Jasper again._

* * *

My mom considered me the cream of the crop and told me to broaden my horizons, but I had already found the one who lit up the darkness of my life. I had proven it to him when I gave him what I had cherish most in the world; my virtue.

He left to the war and I watched him leave, smiling boldly. He was tall enough to get by the twenty year age mark, and it was only after then that I realized that I was pregnant.

My sisters, Courtney, whom had one child of her own at the age of twenty-one, and Elizabeth, whom was pregnant at the age of nineteen, took pity on me. They helped me through all the bumps in the road.

My mother wouldn't do anything. She considered it unholy to get pregnant or even have sex out of wedlock, and she made it a point of disowning me. She threatened my sisters with disownment as well, but they stuck by my side, and for that, I am ever grateful.

No one, but my mother, my sister's, and my sister's husbands knew that I was pregnant. There were others who came 'round to call. Men much older then my seventeen. Men who were not my Jasper.

I remember such a pushy one. He was going to turn twenty soon, so he was nineteen to my seventeen. He told me that I had a certain glow.

* * *

"_Your beauty surpasses all whom I have seen, fair Isabella. I would be greatly honored if you would accept my invitation to court you. You glow with a beauty I have never seen before." Lord Renaldo DeBacher said to me one day._

That's because I'm pregnant you royal oaf. The glow of a pregnant woman. _I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I smiled kindly at him._

"_I am sorry, Lord Renaldo, but I am not accepting invitations at the moment. You are a kind and fair gentleman, but there are other ladies waiting to be courted by someone as just as you." I answered, being as flattering and as nice as I could be at the moment._

"_Fair Isabella, how long will you wait? He has gone off to war, and I am here. Allow me to take his place. He is most likely dead anyway." He sniffed._

"_No one will ever take Jasper's place. Please, I will escort you out the door, Lord Renaldo." I said coldly._

_When he had exited my house, I slammed the door, hoping that I had hit him._

* * *

I wrote to Jasper every day. Telling him how I could hear the baby kicking, and that I hoped he had his eyes. Even my mother had, eventually, caved in. She was a kind soul and she loved a sweet baby as much as the next. Imagine all our surprise when out popped two little babies. My two little babies. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, and a boy with blue eyes and brown hair. Colby Swan and Tristan Swan. I didn't want to name them after their father because he never did propose to me. Or even talk about marriage.

Jasper and I had met in January, courted in January, and gave our souls to each other in January. January was the best month of my life and also the worst month of my life. Jasper came into my life and walked right out of my life.

The letters I wrote I never put them in the mailbox. I didn't want someone reading our personal messages. To me, they were a way to write it all down to remember it someday. To me, they were my life. When I had to leave, I put all the letters in a small box and put them in my book bag. I had to leave Houston. Eventually, my sister's or mother would come to call in my little home I had provided for myself and see how I had changed.

They would ask what happened and where my two precious babies were. I just couldn't handle that. I pulled out one of the letters I had written.

**Dear Jasper,**

**I write to you with such wonderful news. We have two children. Colby Marie Swan and Tristan Austin Swan. I didn't know your middle name, so I just gave him the name of one of our cities here in Texas. I love you, but of course, you already know that don't you? I write to tell you that your little soldier boy has blue eyes and brown hair. Your little angel girl has blonde hair and brown eyes. A mix between our love. Isn't that wonderful, dear Jasper? How is the war? Are we winning it yet? You know I miss you dearly. Others have come to call, wishing I would court them, but I turn them away. My heart and soul belong to you. Please, come home to me and our children.**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

The words I had written brought tears to my eyes that could never be shed. I tucked the letter away and remembered a time in 1862, a time when I was crying. Crying for Jasper. Crying for my children who would never have known their father.

_

* * *

_

I sat looking out the window. My children were tucked away in their cribs, and I was resting. Well, trying to rest at least. Every time I closed my eyes, Jasper's face always appeared to me. His bright blue eyes, his beaming smile, his tousled up hair. Oh how I missed him. So I began singing. Singing for our love.

"_By my window sadly sitting, In the steady glowing gloom _

_Where the twilight shadows flitting, like hushed hands into my room, _

_Find me sighing, watching, weeping, O'er the death of ev'ry joy _

_As I wait in vain thy greeting, Blue eyed Soldier Boy, _

_As I wait in vain thy greeting, Blue eyed Soldier Boy. _

_Ev'ry token dearer growing, which thy loved hand gave to me, _

_And my widowed heart still knowing, just how dear thou art to me. _

_All my mirth is but a seeming, ev'ry pleasure hath alloy. _

_For the thee I'm never dreaming, Blue eyed Soldier Boy, _

_For the thee I'm never dreaming, Blue eyed Soldier Boy. _

_God of Battles! oh... hear me, in the anguish of my heart! _

_He is very, very near me, do not will that we must part._

_I'm a maiden lone and lonely, and my life has little joy. _

_Save the one, my "dear one" only, Blue eyed Soldier Boy, _

_Save the one, my "dear one" only, Blue eyed Soldier Boy."_

_I sighed softly as Tristan started to cry, followed by Colby's soft wailing. _

I was glad that no other suitors would come to call, but when Tristan and Colby were born, we were put in the local newspaper. The Houston Gazette. Front page of the issue for September 19, 1861. I hoped the newspaper would reach Jasper, so he could see how much our love had blossomed.

* * *

Me: Shut up.

Jasper: I didn't say anything!

E-Dizzle: STOP PUTTING E-DIZZLE!

Me: Shut up. J-Dawg, make him shut up.

J-Dawg: No! Not J-Dawg! Well…hm…fine, J-Rap.

Me: Ewwy! No! Rah! Reviews are accepted. : ) ALSO! This song was called Blue-Eyed Soldier Boy. This is why I wanted his eyes to be blue. Aha. Anyway, the same link to the music and the lyrics is under the section for Letters She Never Sent. Look under 1862. Also, a peek at one of her letters!


	4. Learning The Truth

Me: Okay. Try for longer chapters is my number one goal.

Jasper: That's good. Hey! You put Jasper! ^.^

Me: Oops, sorry J-Vamp.

J-Vamp: *drops to his knees* NO!…fo shizzle!!

Me: O.O Uhm…onward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but it's possession on me is terrifying…help me… xD

**

* * *

**

****

Jasper's POV

* * *

Arriving in Houston, Texas, during the daytime isn't a good feat. The sun is always shining and others would most likely notice if I sparkled in the sun.

I grimaced as I sat on the plane flying over Texas as the sun set, thankfully.

I didn't like to sparkle. It was too…feminine if anything. Don't get me wrong; I'm not sexist or anything but really, a man, _sparkling_?

Seriously.

I watched as the last of the sunlight dipped below the horizon in Texas, right as we landed.

I had come home.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

* * *

I paced quickly across the whole living room.

Esme and Carlisle watched me, curiosity written all over their faces. I happily kept Edward out of my head by singing random bits of songs I had heard through my years of living.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting and playing video games, and occasionally, their eyes would trail to watching me pace as well.

This new vision haunted me worse than any had before. It was of Jasper here in Forks, hugging a girl, love evident in his eyes. There was a love in his eyes that I haven't even seen directed at me. I closed my eyes, remembering the vision clearly as when I had first received it.

* * *

"_I can't believe that you are here!" Jasper exclaimed. "I thought you had died."_

"_My little blue-eyed soldier boy…I would have died without you. I had no choice in the matter however." The girl said softly._

_Jasper hugged her to him, frowning._

"_I want to know the whole story Your whole story."_

"_I know. I will tell you soon." She answered._

"_I have missed you, my sweet Isabella." Jasper whispered kissing her forehead._

_I watched her gaze up at him. Her dark brown ringlets hung down her past the small of her back. Her eyes were a clear golden, not the red I was expecting if she was from the south._

* * *

Of course, maybe I was just stereotyping. Sighing, I flopped down on the couch and ran a hand through my spiky hair. I sat there, wondering when I would lose my Jasper.

**

* * *

**

****

Jasper's POV

* * *

I didn't bring anything with me, so I just walked out of the airport. As soon as I was far away enough, I began running. The Houston Airport was exactly in Houston; it was actually a few miles away.

I knew my first destination. The exact place where Isabella's house had been. I noticed that Houston wasn't heavily lighted. It never had been. Running through the alleyways, I kept my location discrete. I skidded to a stop in front of a house I had almost past. It was been almost 150 years and it still looked the same. That is, until I blinked my eyes and rubbed them.

It wasn't the clear white I remembered it to be. All the paint had peeled off or was going to peel off. I noticed the roof looked like it would collapse any minute now and the whole house inside was a desolation.

That was when I noticed the small sign in front of the yard. I bent over to read it.

**CAUTION! DO NOT GO NEAR THE LANDMARK!**

**This is a living piece of history from the early Civil War. This house has a sad history and if anyone wonders about the house please contract Trisha Marks, a direct descendant from the Swan family. Thank you.**

I tilted my head to the side. I did notice that this house remained untouched. All the houses around it had been demolished and it was by itself in this little patch of ground. It was still just as beautiful, to me, but I would have to hunt down this Trisha Marks. Not 'hunt' of course, but you catch my drift.

I started at city hall. The Mayor was just leaving, and he gave me Trisha Marks' address. I found myself gazing at how Houston had changed since I had lived in it back in the early 1860's. If Trisha was indeed a descendant, then maybe she had pictures. Pictures she would recognize me in.

I ducked into a store almost closing. I grabbed a hat and threw the money on the counter.

"Keep the change," I called over my shoulder, placing the hat on my head, and continuing on my way.

I faintly remember Bella's sisters, they looked like her somewhat. They all had brown hair and brown eyes, except Courtney had green eyes courtesy of her Dad. Bella explained a lot to me about her family.

I knocked on a door of a quaint little house and a medium-sized girl met me at the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yes. Are you Trisha Marks?" I asked, smiling back at her.

She nodded and motioned for me to enter her home. I did so, and she closed the door behind me.

"How can I help you?" She asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I wish to know about the Swan house," I said getting right to the point.

She tapped her cheek softly.

"I don't, in any way, feel like telling my eight greats of an aunt's story, but I feel that her legacy will live on like this. My seven greats of a grandma was Elizabeth Swan. She was pregnant with my six greats of a grandma at nineteen. She and Courtney helped Isabella when she was pregnant." Trisha explained.

My brow furrowed. Isabella had gotten pregnant?

"Continue," I said softly.

She looked up at me and bit her lip, sighing.

"Isabella Swan was a wish among many of the men that wanted to court her. However, she chose the one whose name was Jasper Whitlock. Her heart belonged solely to him and him only. He came into her life in early January, asking her to dance. She eagerly accepted, happy that someone had wanted to dance with her. She always thought she was not pretty. They had gotten their picture taken a few days later." She pulled out a black and white photo and I looked at it.

It was me and Isabella. We were smiling, and Isabella looked like she was on her way to laughing. I smiled at the photo and touched Isabella. Trisha smiled and took the photo back.

"After she had had sex with him, he went off to war. He felt it was his duty to his people so to speak. She argued saying there were enough men out there. She wanted him to stay with her. She didn't want to lose him. Isabella was so distraught when he left, but she fought to stay strong in case he returned. She hoped he would return with promises of a wedding. She waited day after day.

"Of course, he never did come back. Other suitors came to call on her and she turned them away each and every one of them. But, she had a piece of Jasper with her. In her children."

I stared in disbelief. Bella had gotten pregnant…I had had kids? Still might have great-great-great-great grandkids somewhere? I felt…happy.

"One girl and one boy. His little angel and his little soldier she called them. Colby Marie Swan and Tristan Austin Swan. She didn't know Jasper's middle name so she just gave him the middle name of another Texas city she knew. It fit perfectly in her eyes. She wrote to Jasper everyday, but she never sent the letters. She felt they were memories for her to hang on to forever.

"Of course, later on we never could find the letters she never sent. Disaster struck in 1864. Elizabeth was walking to Isabella's house. She went inside. She found a little Colby and a little Tristan on the floor, blood all over. Bella was missing and there was signs of a struggle. They had buried Colby and Tristan in the Houston cemetery, but Isabella was never found." Trish murmured softly.

She handed me another photo. This one was of Isabella and a three-year-old Colby and a three-year-old Tristan. She looked happy with her children. The boy…Tristan…my son…had my strong jaw and a defiant look in his eyes. My little angel girl had my nose and my hair. I handed the photo back to her and stood up.

"Thank you, Trisha. It's good to come back here. I haven't been here in…a while. I missed old Houston you know?" I asked, chuckling softly.

She laughed.

"Anytime. I didn't catch your name. What was it?" She asked.

I just smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore." With that final word, I slipped out of the house and into the night.

My destination was the cemetery. A part of me hoped that what Trisha said wasn't true, but a part of me wished it was. The three years I was gone, all the guilt I felt for leaving my Isabella…would be eased if I had known that she had a part of me with her the whole time.

Someone was in the cemetery when I came, but whoever it was fled quickly before I had time to blink. I snarled. It was a vampire, but I would chase him later. I walked over to where he was crouching. The grave markers were covered with new brought flowers and I read the headstones.

**Colby Marie Swan.**

**Born: September 19, 1861**

**Died: November 3, 1864**

**A bright angel.**

**Your father would've been proud.**

**Tristan Austin Swan.**

**Born: September 19, 1861**

**Died: November 3, 1864**

**A tough soldier.**

**Just like your father.**

I knelt down by these graves and for the first time in my whole vampiric life, I could feel myself getting ready to cry. But I could never cry for my dead children or my presumed dead love. I could only go on with a life I don't want to lead much anymore.

* * *

Me: Aw! Poor Jazzypants!

J-Vamp: Ch. Rah.

Me: Rah to you too! Reviews are lovely! (:

E-Coolie: ....Elizabeth Was Here!!! XD


	5. Leaving Texas

Me: *shiny eyes*

Jasper: Who almost cried, or did cry during that last chapter?

Me: *raises hand* I ALMOST DID! ALMOST!

Edward: Who was so close to a heart attack when they realized that Bella had run from Jasper, not knowing who it was?

Me: *raises hand* I ALMOST-

Bella: WE GET IT!

Me: *sighs* Alright. Onward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just merely turn the characters into puppets for my personal fun. (:

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I didn't know how long I was standing over my babies' graves, but I felt the presence of someone immediately.

So I ran.

I didn't know who it was, or if they saw me hauling ass, but I could really care less right about now. The wind shifted and a slight smell caressed my nose.

The smell of tulips and roses hit my nose. I wondered why such a smell would be wandering around the graveyard. Maybe it was that person who stood behind me?

I stopped running and looked towards the graveyard. I pulled all my hair to one side and held onto it like I had when I was a human.

It was an extremely tall person who then knelt by my children's graves. The moonlight showed me white hair. Or blonde? I noticed that his skin was pale white and glowed slightly with the onslaught of the moon.

He was a vampire.

So I ran again.

For over 100 years I had lived in Houston, Texas. I went to my children's funeral, my own funeral even though they couldn't find my body, and Jasper's funeral even though he had not come back either.

I had lost so much hope when I had 'died'. I had to stand-by and watch as my mother passed, and Courtney passed. But sweet Elizabeth, while dying in her bed, I came to her and told her my whole story. I held her hand as she died, and when the others came looking, she had a smile on her face, welcoming death as it welcomed her.

I watched Elizabeth's and Courtney's children die, their grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. Courtney's line died with her great-great grandchild and his parents, dying in a car wreck, but Elizabeth's line lives on. They live on through my story.

When Elizabeth died, I mocked her handwriting and wrote down my whole story. A last testament from Elizabeth and myself, if you will.

I wrote my story up to my disappearance. I didn't write about the deaths of my children because supposedly, I had come home and been taken away forever.

I longed to find some recollection of Jasper, something to remember him by.

Many a day has gone by with me mourning for my kids and Jasper alike. I had Jasper in my kids, and now, I had nothing.

I picked up my small bag from my broken down house. I was glad they kept it here, and a vampire could easily maneuver through it. I decided to leave Texas for the first time. I didn't know where I was going, but I decided that was up to fate.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

* * *

I stayed by my children's graves for a while telling them all about me and my journeys. When the sun had almost risen, I rose from my spot on the ground.

It was only then I remembered the vampire that had been here. Was it a girl? Or a boy? They were very fast and I took off in the direction they were in. It led back to Bella's old house and I looked inside. Nothing was there.

Mentally cursing, I ran back to the airport. I told them I wanted a plane to Seattle, and I gave them the money. I boarded the plane, and opened my phone.

There was a text from Alice there that I must have missed.

**Come home. I need to tell you something that I have seen. Love you.**

What could Alice have seen that pertained to me?

I noticed that others got on the plane and it took off. Leaving Texas the first time was a little easy, but this time, it felt as if my un-beating heart weighed 100 pounds.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Okay.

I'll admit it.

I Eeny, meeny, miny, moed it. There was Seattle, Chicago, Los Angeles, where ever the hell those were.

So, I picked Chicago.

Well, I almost did.

I remembered the outline of the vampire that I saw at the cemetery, and I overheard him picking Seattle. Curious to why he would board a plane in the first place if he just got here, I chose Seattle too. He chose first class. I chose second. I didn't want to run into him.

I donned my wide hat; very popular in the Victorian age. It hid my skin and my curious golden eyes quite well. I followed him from a distance making sure he took his seat before I took mine. From where I sat, I could see him opening a cell phone. There was a text message from someone named…Alice?

Maybe he had a home in Seattle? I realized that I wasn't that prepared. All I had in my bag was some things of Colby and Tristan before I had ran, all my letters to Jasper, and some clothes if I needed to change. I opened my small mirror that I had and frowned. I would have to hunt soon in Seattle.

I had much control when it came to my thirst, but still…I didn't want to slip up and break my promise to Colby and Tristan.

…_the small vampire…looking over at me…grinning as she…Colby and Tristan…my sweet…burning…the fire…so much pain…_

I opened my eyes. I didn't want to remember that memory. I heard the vampire say 'Forks'. Was that a place?

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

* * *

I talked to Alice all through out the plane ride. She still hadn't told me what her vision was, but she said a new vampire would be crossing through Forks soon.

"A new vampire through Forks? Are you sure?" I asked her as quietly as I could.

"_Positive."_ She answered back.

"Know what he or she looks like?" I asked.

"_No. All I know is that it is a girl." _She said softly.

"All right. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

I hung up the phone and felt for emotions around me.

There a business man who was a nervous wreck, a lady who was worried, and…hm. This was odd.

Feeling of desolation, loss, and sadness washed over me instantly replaced by fear and hatred. I turned my head to look at anyone who could be feeling those emotions. There were hardly any people in first class so I looked behind me.

The emotions disappeared.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I turned back to look ahead in my seat.

This was going to be a long flight.

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

* * *

I hung up the phone and looked towards Edward.

His lips were in a thin line, and I knew that he had saw this vision. This one, I am sure, was supposed to come before the other one.

* * *

"_Who are you?" Jasper called over to the girl._

_She had a big hat on, covering her face, and it was obviously very old. She carried with her, on her back, a small bag probably filled with things from her previous life._

_Jasper had caught her hunting. Hunting where he was hunting. He growled and crouched down low. She did the same, but it was softer some how. She didn't put her heart into it because she didn't want to treat him like a threat._

"_No, who are you?" She asked quietly._

_He seemed caught off guard by her voice._

"_Jasper Hale," he answered softly._

"_Major Jasper Whitlock of the war in 1861. Did not come home from the war to a girl and two children. The girl was devastated. He outlived her family and her two children." The girl said._

_A cool wind blew across the space of trees they were in._

"_How do you know this?" He asked, weaker somehow._

"_Because, Mr. Whitlock, you have not outlived me." She answered lifting her hat up and looking at him through piercing golden eyes._

_He watched her in confusion. That confusion turned to surprise when she removed her hat and let her hair down, looking right at Jasper. Jasper gasped softly._

"_Isabella?"_

* * *

Me: =D

Jasper: What are you so happy about?

Me: Cuz.

Edward: *sighs* They get to meet in the next chapter, and you find out all about what happened to Isabella and her kids.

Me: =D Of course. I know many people have been waiting for it to happen, and I have been prolonging it. Though, I wonder what will happen when-

Jasper: NO! Don't say it! I want to read it!

Me: Aha. Reviews are like candy. A lot of candy makes me hyper~! Which makes me not sleep, which means lotsa typing!


	6. I Have Missed You

Me: Now, I know you have all been patiently waiting for this chapter. This is the chapter, of course, where they-

E-Coolie: STOP TALKING!

Me: But I have to-

E-Coolie: NO! JUST GO!

Me: Fine. I do-

E-Coolie: SHE DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT! GOOOOO!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I was one of the last ones to get off the plane. I didn't want this strange gentlemen catching whiff of my scent. Of course, the whole time I was on the plane, I had to succumb to my most deepest and painful memories.

"_Mamma!"_

Their voices, low in my subconscious, called out to me. I desperately tried to rid myself of them, but they just kept repeating over and over again.

"_Help! Mamma! Help!"_

I covered my ears, but their voices clawed at my brain. I shook my head to get rid of their sweet agonizing voices.

_Bright red eyes; gazing, staring, looking into the depths of my soul. Eyes roaming over me; smirking, laughing, in their glee to be able to witness a kill. A Cheshire cat smile over at my broken and bleeding body before the murderer escapes into the night, for a next victim._

I shuddered.

The memories I kept with me would last a lifetime. The memories I kept with me, would always be my own.

"_Mamma…she was…so pretty…sparkly…will I see you…in heaven?"_

I shook my head as tears came that I soon learned could never be shed.

No, my Colby-angel. Because I was here in my own personal hell.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

* * *

Alice and Edward were there to meet me out of the airport. I hugged Alice and got in Edward's Volvo, the car they had came in.

"Jasper, did you find what you were looking for in Texas?" Alice asked.

She seemed eager to know the details of what I had found. She obviously had not seen it. Thank god.

"Yes," I answered carefully.

I wasn't skilled at keeping Edward out of my head, but I began naming all the people I knew, and everything about them.

"Can I hear about it?" She asked.

"No," I whispered. "It's…a private matter."

Her face fell, and Edward raised an eyebrow in the rearview mirror at me. As long as he has known us, I had never kept anything from Alice…until now.

"I see," she said softly. "I won't ask about it anymore."

The rest of our car ride was in silence as I contemplated algorithm theories in my mind for Edward to hear. When we pulled up to the Cullen drive, I hopped out, eager to get into the forest for some well deserved hunting.

I didn't prefer any choice of animal, as long as I got the blood I needed. Of course, the meat-eaters did always taste the best. I hated drinking any source of blood because it easily repulsed me. I was repulsed by what I had become.

I found a herd of deer and easily took out the biggest one, draining it. Sitting by it's dead carcass, I ran my hands through my hair. All this time, I thought that I had been living, to an extent, for Alice, not knowing what I wanted in life.

Every touch, every kiss I had ever shared with Alice, I willed myself not to think of Bella. Not to think of Bella's touch, or Bella's kisses. To think of the present; the here and now. I just…can't. I cannot be happy, eternally happy, without Bella by my side.

When I left her, a piece of my heart stayed behind. And even though my heart is beating no longer, she still has that piece with her. The piece of love. With Alice, I felt the security of belonging. The love that had passed between us, I knew now what it was. It was love from her, and my love that passed to her was my love for Bella. I placed my head in my hands. This was all too confusing for me, and I hated it.

I suppose some part of my subconscious willed me to believe that my Alice, my pixie-like Alice, was in some way my Bella, my defiant, headstrong Bella. I remember that in that diner, I accepted Alice easily. But as I learned to keep my mind away from Edward, I began to notice the flaws in Alice. The stuff Bella had that she didn't.

Alice's hair was short for one reason, while Bella's long, flowing brown hair, cascaded down the small of her back. Alice's golden eyes were beautiful, break taking even, but they were nothing compared to the chocolate of Bella's eyes. Alice was small compared to me, but Bella was medium. It was like she fit to me.

I think of myself, now, as a puzzle that can never be solved. I was missing my other piece. My Bella. My world.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I noticed him in the parking lot for the first time. It wasn't so cloudy here, but it wasn't exactly sunny. He hugged a small vampire girl, and I felt a pang of pain in my chest. Blinking, I wondered where the hell that came from. I could see another one there. He was tall, but not as tall as the blonde. I tried adjusting my position, but I still could not see the blonde's face. I sighed; defeated, and turned my attention back to the other boy.

His bronze hair was tousled up and I could see golden eyes, reflecting in what little sun this place had.

I stepped out of the airport, being as discreet as possible. I noticed that he had a Volvo car, and I could hear snippets of conversation from the now moving car.

"Can I-no…private matter-I see…-Won't ask…anymore." Was all I caught before they were out of my sight.

The one whom was speaking…the boy…he had a slight southern drawl that I seemed to recognize easily. I racked my brain for anything as I walked into the small covering I could get. There, is where I began to run. Keeping up with the Volvo was a little easy, but I stayed behind a bit.

I didn't want to alert them of my presence too early. I wanted to study them a bit more. They seemed to live the way I lived. Golden eyes meant they feasted on animals. But the real question was, who else lived with them? How many were there? Were they one of those covens I had heard about?

My mind traveled back to Texas. Who would protect the citizens when I was away? I was strong enough to take down at least one or two vampires. Quite easy with my power. I manifest it when I need it, and I literally become invisible. Of course, it's just part of my shield. I was protected from any sorts of mind attacks which, of course, was really good.

The car slowed down immensely and because I was out of mind and body, I almost ran into a tree. Chuckling softly, I slowed down and watched the car carefully. I noticed that I was in a completely wooded area. The car stopped at the end of a driveway at least thirty feet away from me. The blonde haired man stepped out, and the Volvo sped up the driveway again. For the first time I could see his face.

He was thin, with high cheekbones. A faint purplish shadow was under his eyes, and I noticed that he was thirsty. Just like I was. What I noticed was all the marks on his arms. The bites of my kind. He looked around and his eyes, for a split section, met with mine. I don't think he realized it because he took off just as easily, but I recognized it immediately.

I recognized that southern drawl because it was that same southern drawl that attracted me a century or so previous. Jasper had never died. He was alive…all along.

My body began shaking violently and I fell to the ground, sobs wracking my body. Tears filled up my eyes, threatening to fall, but they did not and could not. My hat fell off my head, and I pulled at my hair, silencing my screams.

He had moved on. I had not. He had found a family, and I stayed alone for more than a century hoping he would come back. Placing my hat back on my head, I considered my options.

One, I could leave right now. Stay out of his life and his family's life. Go back to Texas and let him think that I had died when I was supposed to in 1864.

Or, there was option two. Find him and tell him all that happened. Two things could happen with this option. Either he would accept me back, or abandon me and then I'll head back to Texas.

After much contemplation, I eventually chose option two. I adjusted my image and the scent of humans entered my nose. My throat burned and it begged me to satiate the fire. I immediately ran into the forest, deciding to go hunting first before meeting with my old love.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

* * *

I stood up, and I caught a different scent. It smelled like…apples and strawberries. Why would anyone be out here? I noticed a deer at the edge of the trees, but before I could react, someone had tackled the deer and drained it. My feet wouldn't move. There was a new vampire in front of me, and I just froze.

I could tell it was a girl because the hat she wore dated back to the Victorian Age so she was about my age. She had a long dress on, blue, and that too looked Victorian. Her shoes were a soft leather blue as well and I could not see her face or hair. She kept her head down as she faced me.

"Who are you?" I asked, calling over to her.

She intrigued me deeply. My coven had not known any others, besides the Denali coven, that feasted on animals. She gave me no answer so I immediately began to consider that maybe she was a threat.

I crouched low and snarled at her. She did the same, but it seemed different. She was…hesitant. Maybe she didn't want to crouch or treat me like an enemy either.

"No, who are you?" She asked, shaking her head a bit.

I was immediately plunged back into 1861 where I had first met the love of my life. No, the love of my entire being. Her voice was soft like this one's was and I was caught off guard easily. Still, I was treading in dangerous waters, and I had to be cautious.

"Jasper Hale," I answered her question.

She seemed not to know how to proceed, but eventually, she spoke again.

"Major Jasper Whitlock of the war in 1861. Did not come home from the war to a girl and two children. The girl was devastated. He outlived her family and her two children." The girl declared.

Now that, was a surprise. I had never told anyone who I had left behind, but here this girl was, spouting off knowledge only I was supposed to know. The wind blew across the trees, and I was hit by her fruity scent yet again.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

In truth, I was scared. Scared that the others were hearing our conversation and that they would realize what I had only realized the night before. I was scared for them to know my true past.

"Because, Mr. Whitlock, you have not outlived me," she said.

She lifted her hat up and I could see her golden eyes. Her cheeks, thin and high, and her mouth, lips full and pale, just like the rest of her. Removing her hat, it let her hair flow down and it was chocolate brown. I matched her hair and eyes to those of my dear Isabella's and if my heart would beating, it would have stopped. I gasped at her, quietly.

"Isabella?" I asked, not believing my own eyes.

She smiled at me. Her shy, small smile. Before I could comprehend it, I was walking towards her and she towards me.

"I can't believe that you are here!" I exclaimed, happily. "I thought you had died."

I grinned at her and her smile widened. She seemed happy to know that I still cared.

"My little blue-eyed soldier boy…I would have died without you. I had no choice in the matter, however." She said, frowning a little.

I hugged her, surprised myself and her. She returned my hug fully, just as I was expected. My lips were in a taut line.

"I want to know the whole story," I said looking down at her.

"I know. I will tell you soon." She said.

"I have missed you, my sweet Isabella," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

She looked up at me before burying her face in my chest.

"Me too."

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

It was better than I ever imagined. Jasper was holding me once again. Whenever I looked up at him, I saw the boy I fell in love with all those years ago. I didn't see the golden eyes we both occupied right now, I saw the blue eyes. The blue eyes that I could get lost in forever.

"I want you to meet my family," He said, visibly wincing.

"Do not worry, Jasper. I have seen her. She's pretty." I said, softly, feeling my un-beating heart breaking in two.

Jasper shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He was biting the inside of his bottom lip, something I had scolded him about before.

"She is…my wife. That I will admit, but all the time with her, I just…couldn't stop thinking of you. I want to know…if it's there. That same spark. The spark we created back in 1861." He said softly.

His golden eyes bore into my own as he dipped his head, and placed his lips on mine. Oh yeah, the spark was still there. I couldn't believe it if he wasn't still here. Our lips molded together perfectly, just as they had so long ago. He leaned away from me and grinned.

"Yeah. Just as I remember it." He answered.

"Though, have you gotten taller?" I asked.

Surely he had seeing as how he was still much taller than me. I had reached a certain height before I was turned, but I still felt small to him. He seemed a bit smug.

"Yes," he answered, chuckling.

"Modest as always," I teased.

"Oh yes. Of course. Come, please. I do want you to meet my family." He held out his hand to me.

I bit my lip, something he had also scolded me for. I held my bag closer to me and took his hand, the warmth of it making my dead heart soar. For so long I had been living alone, never feeling the solace of another person and here, I had found the one person I so longed the company for.

How many nights had I lied awake, just waiting for him to come home? How many nights had I cried myself to sleep, knowing he wouldn't come back? Seeing him in front of me, smiling at our surroundings as we walked, was like a dream. A dream I never wanted to wake up from.

We walked in a comfortable silence. Only our breathing resonated off the trees. Eventually, I could see an elegant house. It was breath taking, and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, softly.

"It's just…you know we didn't have houses like these in Texas. It's…too beautiful. I couldn't go in such a home."

He laughed at me, and I stuck my tongue out.

"At least you kept your Texan manners," he mused at me.

"And did you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, ma'am. Now if you would please follow me." He answered.

I laughed and allowed myself to be pulled into the house. He took his shoes off, so I did too. It felt odd to be barefoot after wearing my shoes for a long time. I admit to stealing shoes from people if mine would break. Just thinking of it made me smile.

He decided to give me the grand tour, saving the living room for last. To this, I was confused until I realized that all of them were sitting in living room, awaiting us.

"Everyone," he said when we walked into the living room. "This is Bella."

My shyness washed over me, and Jasper chuckled.

"No need to be shy. Trust me."

I stared at him, mouth agape, while a big one laughed.

"Well, Jasper. I see we have a new addition to our coven. I'm Emmett." His big booming voice eased me some and I smiled.

"Hello," I said, cautiously.

"I am Carlisle," The one man said standing up. "The leader of this coven, I suppose. This is my wife Esme, Emmett's wife Rosalie, Jasper's wife Alice, and Edward."

He pointed at each and every one of them. I nodded and waved each time, noticing how Alice zeroed in on mine and Jasper's conjoined hands.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I knew Jasper before he went off to war in 1861. Yes, I am that old." I answered.

Everyone chuckled softly.

"Maybe I should start, darlin'?" Jasper asked.

I stared at him and smiled. I hadn't been called darlin' in so long…

"Of course."

"You all know my story. Before I went off to war, I met Isabella here. January 2, 1861 was the Winter Ball. They would have had it in December, but it was postponed due to said war. She stepped through the doors, dressed in green. I noticed many other of the men, much to old for her seventeen self, looking at her so I made my move. We danced that night, and at every dance after that." He said.

"My mother never approved of Jasper Whitlock," I cut in. "She said that I deserved so much better. I didn't think so and I defied her wishes. He courted me the rest of that January."

"I headed to war the same day we gave ourselves to each other. It was one of the last things I could give her, besides my heart. Three long years passed before there was hope that the war would end. I came upon three beautiful girl's that night. One of which turned me. She was Mexican, and her name was Maria." He said.

Immediately, that name pulled me back into my memories.

"_My name is Maria, dear human, and I am going to change you," she grinned and launched at me, and I could do nothing, but stand there, frozen._

I shook my head and looked at Jasper.

"Not you too," I whispered.

He furrowed his eye brows.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Maria was the one who changed me."

* * *

Me: Oh yeah! I went there, made it long, and gave you another cliffy!

E-Dizzle: THEY MET!!! YESSSSS!

Me: Anyway, yes. Reviews are goodness and sometimes, I do deserve goodness!

J-Vamp: This time…*rolls his eyes*

Me: RAHH! *tackles him*


	7. Modern Day Vampire

Me: I love all you guys! I am so glad for all the positive feedback I am getting for my story! I am sorry if I have not replied to your reviews! Been very busy!

Jasper: Doing what?

Me: Shut up. They don't want to hear you. They want to get on with the story.

Elizabeth(Lizard): Exactly! Wait, why does that say lizard?

Me: Onward!

Disclaimer by Bella: She does not own it!

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

* * *

I stared at her, surprised. All this time, the one whom I had called a companion, had been the death of my children and of my Bella.

"What about…?" I asked. I couldn't even say their names. It was just…too painful.

She averted her eyes and bowed her head.

"Yes. Them." She answered just as softly.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked butting in.

I stared at him, before looking over at Isabella.

"That's another story to tell, but first, let me tell you how my vampire life was," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I really didn't know how to begin, but once I found the right words, it just connected.

"I see how you live your life here. You go out in public, daytime even, since the sun does not shine much here. I assume you interact with others of your kind and even humans who dare to speak. My life wasn't like that much at all. I had died and there was no going back.

"I visited my own funeral. My mother was weeping, my sister's all crying in a circle over my empty casket. It took all my power not to go and comfort them. It was daytime and they would notice. I could not have a normal life. Granted, I was a vampire, but I could not do what you do now. My sisters had descendents. Extended family with pictures of me. Even on those rare, rare days in Texas where it would not be sunny all day, I was holed up in the house that held so many nightmares.

"I was a true modern day vampire. I was recluse as well I might add. I wouldn't hunt unless the need was too great, and I endangered my town. I was a protector. Late at night, I would roam the streets, getting rid of other vampires who came to feast. I considered Houston my property. I would protect all the humans there because no one had protected me."

I paused and stayed silent for a bit, letting that sink in. I felt courage with Jasper sitting next to me. Courage I hadn't felt for a long time.

"I am sure you can tell that I feed on animals. I made a promise to…two very special people and to myself that I would never feed on a human. No human blood has ever passed through my lips." I explained.

Surprise was evident on everyone's faces.

"To stay in a town and resist the urge for all that time…that's remarkable," Carlisle mused.

I nodded my head in thanks.

"Eventually, I grew better at feeding on the animals. I wouldn't wait so long because I knew I would put people at risk despite my limitless control. There were many vampires who came along. Some were looking for mates, others were looking for a way to go. And some, were just looking for a midnight snack. I turned vampires down, pointed out good places to others, and took down the ones who tried to threaten my city.

"My power is not something to be reckoned with. I will make myself invisible to all eyes by accessing my skill. Nothing can get through my mind block and anyone who tries to look for me in anyway will only see split seconds or it will be blurry. I am still trying to modify my shield so it will work the way I want it too."

"That is a very gifted power," Esme pointed out.

I smiled at her.

"Yes. I am grateful to have it." I answered.

Looking up at Jasper, I sent out a feeling of sadness and regret. He seemed to know my emotions, so maybe that was his power. He nodded his head in understanding.

"January seemed to be the big month for Jasper and myself. A lot of things happened in January. The biggest thing of them all was finding out that I was pregnant." I began.

I saw shock on most of their faces, and sadness on Esme's. Maybe she had kids who died?

"I was born on September thirteenth. Six days after I turned eighteen, my kids were born. I named them Colby Marie Swan and Tristan Austin Swan. Truth be told, Colby took after my middle name and Tristan took the middle name of one of Texas' great cities. I didn't know Jasper's middle name."

A few chuckles passed through, and I continued.

"I called her my little Colby-Angel. She had Jasper's blonde hair and my brown eyes. She was always thinking of her brother since she was the older one. I called him my Tristan-Soldier. He took after his father with blue eyes, and me with brown hair. He respected his sister to the day they died.

"I remember it so clearly. It was a cold night on November third of 1864. I had put the kids to bed and ran out so I could deliver something to one of my friends. I wasn't gone more than ten minutes. It was so dark, and I wanted to get home quickly. There were people dying in our town and everyone advised the others not to go out at night. Maybe I was crazy or stupid…maybe both, but I didn't listen to anyone."

I paused. It hurt to have it happen to me, and it hurt even more to say it out loud.

"Go on," Rosalie urged me, smiling softly.

Jasper squeezed my hand tighter.

"I noticed that my whole house was dark. I was sure that I turned on the lamps in the living room, and Colby and Tristan's room. I brushed it off, telling myself they went out. I went to unlock my door, but I noticed that it was already open a bit. I pushed it open silently and dropped my bag on the chair. I snuck up the stairs and looked in my room. No one was there. Colby and Tristan's door was closed, and I know that I left it open.

"My body was itching to run, but my mind and heart told it no. There was something wrong, and I had to do anything I could to save my kids. I eased their door a bit and then flung it open all the way. Even in the darkness I could tell there were three people in the room. I flipped on the lamp and…muffled my screams."

I noticed that Esme and Rosalie looked like they were about to cry. I covered my face with my hands and tried to steady my erratic breathing.

Talking about the most painful thing to ever happen to me wasn't easy at all. It was absolute torture, and it drained me mentally.

"You don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to," Jasper whispered.

I shook my head.

"I want to…it's just…so hard," I whispered.

I took a deep calming breath and tried to begin again.

"Tristan was lying on the floor, in a puddle of his blood. His body was twisted at an awkward angle so I could only assume that he had a few broken bones. His skin was pale and he was not breathing. I knew right away that he was dead. Tears sprang to my eyes as I thoroughly remembered that Colby's bed was closer. The only assumption I could make was that my little soldier had threw himself in front of Colby to protect his sister.

"Movement caught my eyes as I noticed that Colby was struggling for her life, kicking as this…whatever it was that was attacking her. Red eyes glanced at me before dropping my daughter and smiling at me.

"'Hello there,' she said grinning at me. Blood was dripping down her chin, and I immediately felt like throwing up. 'Mamma! Help Mamma help!' Colby screamed at me, obviously afraid for me even in her death-like state. 'Shush little child. You'll be dead soon, but you…' She looked at me and grinned. 'You have a certain aura about you.' 'Who are you?' I had asked, my blood running cold.

"'My name is Maria, dear human, and I am going to change you,' She smiled at me, and I could see her getting ready to spring at me. It wasn't but a few seconds later that I found myself down on the ground, fire exploding through my veins. The fire was the worst on my right shoulder blade, and I willed myself not to scream in front of my daughter. She gazed over at me. Her blood red eyes looking me over, as if appreciating her masterpiece. 'You, dear human, are going to be a vampire. If you have any problems, I will be creating an army. You will know where to find me.' She said softly before jumping out the second story window.

"Despite the pain in my shoulder, I stood up, gritting my teeth angrily. My tears were still running down my face as I made my way over to Colby and Tristan. Colby was hugging Tristan to her, crying as much as her breath intake would allow. I knew she was seconds from death, having lost too much blood to be turned. 'He protected me, but Mamma…she was…so pretty…sparkly…will I see you…in heaven?' She had asked me.

"Colby always believed in heaven and God. I always knew she would make a good angel. I didn't think she would be one so young though. I held her hand and grasped Tristan's cold hand until her breathing stopped. When it did, I fought to get out of my house. If anyone had come to visit, they would see Colby and Tristan, and me fighting against the fire in my veins.

"Questions would have been asked and things would have been discovered. Things the human world should not know about. I managed to get out of my house, and I hid in my cellar. It was dark, dusty, and cold, but it became my home during the daytime. No one came to visit, surprisingly, for the next days. My transformation went undisturbed, and I had not uttered a sound once. No scream; no sounds.

"I crept out of the cellar when it was all said and done. I went back in my house and put on my best blue dress, the one I am currently wearing. I closed Tristan and Colby's bedroom door. I don't much like being a vampire. I wish I wasn't changed. The only answer that I can give about my transformation is that Maria thought I would follow her to try and get some answers.

"Because of my vampire state, I could not properly mourn my children. I watched them be buried. They had just turned three a couple months prior, and I was devastated. I wanted revenge. I wanted it so bad, but I couldn't do it."

"You have always been a kind soul," Jasper muttered.

"Well, she said she had an army. I would have been beat easily if she controlled them well." I answered.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't write me. I didn't receive not one letter." Jasper said quietly.

I laughed softly.

"I wrote to you…everyday, but I could not…send them. It was like I was communicating with you…it was the last thing I had, besides our children, that proved you were real and you were coming back." I said.

"They are in your bag, aren't they? The letters?" Alice asked.

"The letters…and the pictures."

"May we see your children?" Esme asked quietly.

I reached in my purse and pulled out a few pictures.

"They are in black and white, of course, but you see the features of Jasper and myself in them," I whispered, handing her the photos.

Esme smiled at me, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"They were beautiful," She answered.

The photos were circled around, and I looked up at Jasper.

"Everyday, I had the chance to kill her. And everyday, I couldn't do it." He said, clenching his jaw.

"I believe you are the one with the kind soul, soldier," I said.

He grinned.

"Possibly so. Possibly so."

* * *

Me: And the past is done! Er…kinda. Aha.

Lizard: What do you mean? And stop putting lizard damn it!

Me: Next time, he'll read the letters! And Alice will have a nice chat with Bella! Expect angry pixies! Until next time!


End file.
